1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to nose protection shields and more particularly to a nose protection shield which can be utilized to eliminate eyeglass indentations within the nose after the individual has had a rhinoplasty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rhinoplasty is a common surgical technique of plastic surgeons. After a rhinoplasty is performed, the nose will assume an enlarged shape due to swelling. It normally takes the nose several months to totally recover from a rhinoplasty. The skin of the nose after a rhinoplasty is exceedingly sensitive and very vulnerable to deformation and impression.
In the past, wearers of eyeglasses have found it exceedingly difficult to wear eyeglasses after having a rhinoplasty. This makes for a very difficult situation as times it is mandatory for these individuals to wear eyeglasses, such as for driving of an automobile, truck or motorcycle. There is a need to fabricate and construct a device that would permit wearers of eyeglasses to wear eyeglasses for the period of time after a rhinoplasty until the nose completely heals.
Previously, there have been attempts at designing shields for a nose. However, in the past, these shields have been designed to protect the nose against natural elements, such as sun, wind and rain. To the inventor's knowledge, it has not been known to construct a nose protection shield that is designed explicitly for usage after an individual has had a rhinoplasty.